Essa Mensagem Se Auto Destruirá em 5 segundos
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Drabbles Draco & Ginny inspirados nas histórias de outros participantes do jogo de Rapidinhas. Projeto Queime Depois de Ler.
1. Un Happily Ever After

**(Un) Happily Ever After**

Harry, como o homem positivo que era, tinha pedido uma dança com a noiva. Sem muita opção, Draco se vira com Ginny nos braços mais uma vez. As palavras desapareceram. Os olhos de ambos diziam o quanto tinham perdido, o quanto se arrependiam das escolhas feitas, o quando ainda se importavam um com o outro. A noiva e o herói pareciam rir e brincar, sem notar na tensão de seus consortes. Eles mal se moviam enquanto a música tocava.

"É só um casamento."

Ginny fechou os olhos. Não, ela não choraria agora.

Deu apenas um sorriso falso e disse:

"Espero que você seja tão feliz quanto eu sou com Harry."

O loiro não respondeu. Ele sabia que aquilo era uma mentira, estava no olhar que ela tinha lhe lançado enquanto Astória parava ao seu lado, estava nos olhos fechados para evitar demonstrar o que sentia, estava no sorriso que não se refletia no resto do rosto. Sua covinha não aparecia, e seus olhos não tinham se apertado; não era um sorriso contente. Era uma farsa, como a vida que eles levavam.

"Eu serei exatamente tão feliz quanto vocês."

As palavras diziam muito mais do que pareciam dizer, para qualquer pessoa do lado de fora, pareceriam inócuas e até mesmo gentis. No coração dela, era como centenas de punhais, que entravam em seu coração conforme a imagem da noite de núpcias que se aproximava gravava-se em sua cabeça.

Pela primeira vez, ela conseguiu realmente entender como Draco deveria sentir-se em vê-la com Harry.

A música acabou, e ele tinha nos lábios o sorriso educado, de quem aprendeu a fingir tão cedo quanto aprendeu a andar.

"Foi um prazer, Sra. Potter"

Seu marido tinha os braços em sua cintura já alargada pela gravidez, enquanto o loiro sorria abertamente para sua jovem noiva, perfeitamente elegante, que com um olhar suave parecia admirar a alegria dos dois casais, certa de que viveriam felizes para sempre.

A seu jeito, ao menos.


	2. Ela

**Ela**

A primeira vez que a toquei, eu senti o mundo mudar de lugar. Embaixo de minha pele, fogos de artifício estouravam, e os olhos dela pareciam me dar choques. Mal pude me controlar, nem mesmo pensei, apenas segurei seu braço mais firme e deixei minha mão se afundar em seus cabelos, perdendo-me nos fios cor de sangue, que faziam com que minhas veias fervessem em desgosto e desespero. Eu precisava sentir a vida que ela tinha, que ela exibia em seus traços e atos, pois em mim já não havia nenhuma. E foi ela quem me beijou, as mãos firmes em minha cabeça, puxando-me para perto, fervendo de um sentimento que não era nada que eu soubesse definir, e acredite, eu tentei. Procurei em todos os lugares, em todos os livros, em todos os pensamentos e em todas as pessoas qualquer explicação. Procurei até meus olhos ficarem pesados e meu corpo cansado.

Era errado, e eu sabia, e ela também deveria saber, mas não conseguia evitar. Os olhos de Ginevra Weasley eram a fonte de toda fantasia, toda ilusão, toda alegria que o universo poderia criar, e nesses momentos, eu era apenas um menino - mas também era maior que o mundo, capaz de tudo, completamente sem amarras e sem limites.Não tinha explicação, não tinha precedentes e em lugar nenhum eu poderia compartilhar a minha insanidade. Apenas com ela.


	3. Construção

**Construção**

A mão pálida dele estava colada na dela, os dedos finos entrelaçados nos dela. E eles trocavam sorrisos como se não houvesse nenhum problema no mundo.

E Ginny contemplou o sorriso sincero de Draco Malfoy, como se aquilo fosse rotineiro.

Mas na verdade, a rotina dela era Harry Potter.

Os dedos finos estavam entrelaçados os os de Harry Potter. O sorriso sincero como se não houvesse nenhum problema no mundo.

E trocaram sorrisos como se aquilo fosse rotineiro.

Mas, na verdade, a rotina dela era pálida.

E Harry observou o sorriso sincero de Ginny como se aquilo fosse pálido. E entrelaçou os dedos finos como se não houvesse nenhum problema no mundo.

Contemplou a troca de sorrisos como se aquilo fosse rotineiro.

Mas, na verdade, a rotina dela era eles.

A mão pálida dele estava colada no sorriso sincero dela, como se aquilo fosse rotineiro.

Os dedos finos entrelaçados nos dela como se não houvesse nenhuma rotina no mundo.

Mas, na verdade, o problema dela era Harry Potter.

Contemplou os dedos entrelaçados como se fossem pálidos, e sorriu como se fosse sincero.

A mão de Draco Malfoy como se não houvesse problema nenhum no mundo.

Mas, na verdade, a rotina dela era colada na dele.

O sorriso sincero colado no dela, os dedos pálidos como se fosse rotineiro. A troca de sorrisos como se não houvesse problema nenhum no mundo.

A mão pálida de Harry Potter.

Mas, na verdade, a rotina dela era Draco Malfoy.


	4. A Melhor das Intenções

**A Melhor das Intenções**

A Weasley tinha problemas mentais, isso era óbvio.

Não? Você tem certeza que a conhece? Ninguém normal pode simplesmente correr, se jogar em seus braços e te dar um beijo assim, do nada. Principalmente se essa pessoa te considera a ralé do mundo bruxo e sua pior inimiga.

Estão compreendendo o tamanho da confusão?

E não para por ai! Ela beija (e beija bem, Merlin) e ai para e te afasta. É, assim mesmo. Como se tivesse lido uma maldita placa de pare em algum lugar.

(Não que eu quisesse continuar, é claro.)

Só que a Weasley definitivamente não é normal.

Lógico que deve ter sido algum desafio ou aposta idiota, eu realmente não me importo, desde que não torne a acontecer (ou se tornar, Merlin, eu não vou reclamar); mas eu nunca achei que aquela sardenta que passou seis anos lambendo os sapatos do Potter fosse simplesmente tomar uma atitude daquelas enquanto ele esperava ela se formar para terem seu felizes para sempre.

Ou, quem sabe, ela finalmente tenha percebido que tédio vai ser passar o resto da sua vida com Potter e decidiu tentar algo mais interessante (e eu certamente entro na categoria). Desde que ela não resolva ter uma paixonite e volte para ter seus filhos de olhos verdes com sapinhos cozidos, eu realmente não me importo que ela resolva me dar uns beijos, ou o que mais ela quiser dar.

Pensando bem, ela me beijou, e com vontade, ao invés de ficar sentada como uma bela princesinha num castelo enquanto o cabeça rachada nem se dá ao trabalho de garantir que eles fiquem juntos e bem, porque tem certeza que ela jamais vai olhar para o lado. E, claro, isso significa que eu tenho alguma coisa que ele não tem, nem que seja a adrenalina da aposta, e se ela topou uma coisa dessas...

Pode ser que os problemas mentais dela estejam se resolvendo, afinal.

(E eu não me incomodo de ajudar, é por um bem maior, afinal. Não que eu queira algo...Porque não quero. Só sou um cara prestativo, você sabe. Sempre tenho as melhores intenções.)


	5. Em Cada Detalhe

**Em Cada Detalhe**

Quando voltou de uma visita a casa dos pais, a menina de cabelos ruivos havia trazido consigo um aparelho, com uma espécie de olho que mostrava por uma tela tudo o que via. A coisa mais medonha do tal apetrecho era que depois ele repetia o que estava acontecendo. Como se fosse o tempo e as ações das pessoas fossem absorvidas pela máquina denominada câmera.

Parecia que, naquela época, sua mulher estava com um vício de aparecer com apetrechos trouxas em casa. Será que ela estava ficando igual ao pai? A idéia de Ginny montando e desmontando aparelhos trouxas potencialmente perigosos era uma coisa que assustava profundamente Draco.

Mas, aos poucos, ele foi se afeiçoando a tal "câmera". Era apenas um pouco diferente de uma máquina fotografica, e infinitamente mais mágica. As fotos podiam se mover, mas não tinham a mesma vivacidade. Os sons gravados podiam ser repetidos infinitamente, um momento realmente guardado para sempre, e eternamente acessível, mesmo que a memória começasse a falhar. A primeira vez que ele a usou, a filmagem ficou trêmula de tensão, e Ginny ria dele com vontade, abandonadamente feliz. Mesmo com suas falhas, aquela era sua filmagem favorita: a forma como os olhos dela brilhavam, a naturalidade de seus gestos, sua risada estridente cortando seus ouvidos, e a felicidade simples que tinham construído juntos para sempre acessível.

Logo ele se pegou desejando que pudesse ter uma câmera ligada a todos os momentos, para que, quando se esquecesse de porque a amava e a odiasse, pudesse ver os sorrisos, as gargalhadas, os olhares, os tons de voz, a bochechas vermelhas de raiva, a pele pálida de susto, os olhos arregalados de surpresa, a voz firme e mandona, as mãos na cintura, a falta de jeito na cozinha, a farinha sujando o cabelo ruivo, o suor escorrendo pelo rosto enquanto corria, a lama de seu uniforme de quadribol sujando a sala imaculadamente branca... E lembrar o quanto a amava, o quanto ela o amava, e a forma como isso refletia em cada detalhe de suas vidas.


	6. Last Memories

**Last Memories**

Agora o tempo passava devagar, tão devagar que quase parecia não passar. Os dias se repetiam, quase sem mudanças. As estações iam e vinham, as crianças cresciam e mais crianças vinham. O tempo já não tinha garras sobre ela, e as dores dos jovens já não a tocavam. Enquanto mais um momento de drama era encenado na eterna casa dos Weasley, A Toca, ela simplesmente deixava-se levar pelas lembranças, ignorando os demais.

Sua cabeça estava encostada da janela enquanto seus olhos fitavam inexpressivos além do vidro. Uma leve chuva caia dos seus e um sorriso melancólico aparecera em seus lábios. Dias chuvosos como aquele lembravam-lhe da pessoa mais chuvosa que conhecera: Draco Malfoy. Seu quase amante falecido.

Mas, hoje em dia, quase todos já tinham partido. Ela lembrava bem demais dos que já tinham ido, e já quase não notava nos que surgiam. Ela era velha, tão mais velha do que Dumbledore quando ele morreu. Ela engoliu uma risadinha que ninguém entenderia ao pensar na primeira vez que o vira e como o achava mais velho que as paredes do castelo. Seu bom humor contagiante fazia falta, e Ginny não tinha a mesma alegria na velhice que o antigo diretor tivera.

Era engraçado como, mais de cem anos depois, os dois ainda apareciam sempre juntos em sua mente: Draco e Dumbledore. Os olhares trocados, a expectativa, a tensão crescente entre os dois, o afastamento brusco, o coração batendo forte, a traição jamais mencionada, sua boca tocando a dela de leve, uma única vez, na noite em que o caminho dos dois se separou para sempre. A noite que Dumbledore morreu, destruíndo qualquer sonho romantico que pudesse ter a respeito da regeneração de Malfoy.

Mas, claro, ele se regenerara, depois. Mas já era tarde, tarde demais para os dois.

Ficou pelo resto da vida com aquele gosto do inacabado em seus lábios, a frustração do não feito no fundo da mente, sendo afastada pelas preocupações cotidianas, e se o brilho de um cabelo dourado a fazia seu coração apertar, ela tratava de disfarçar e ignorar, como se jamais tivesse acontecido. No entanto, agora, quando tudo mais se apagava, ela ainda podia ver o olhar firme e desesperado dele, o sorriso de triunfo, e a incerteza de seus lábios; todas as coisas que fingira por anos que jamais existira. Agora, elas pareciam mais reais que a chuva que escorria pela janela.

Fechando os olhos, ela se permitiu imaginar o que poderia ser sido, e nesse sonho, ela se entregou, finalmente.


	7. Nowhere

**Nowhere**

Do Ano-Que-Nunca-Foi, você é a única lembrança que tenho, ainda que eu quisesse esquecer. Eu vejo seus dedos entrelaçados nos dele, e eu queria não lembrar de tudo que aconteceu, que nunca foi mais do que uma tolice, um sonho, um momento de desespero. As nossas vozes baixas e sussurros proibidos, e eu sempre voltava para onde nos encontravamos, e me odiava por isso, porque estar ali era arriscado. Tocar-lhe era arriscado. Beijar-lhe era perigoso. Ficar e lutar por você, Ginevra. Era difícil. Era preciso de mais coragem do que eu possuia. Eu sempre fui um covarde, e agora eu pago por isso. Seus olhos não encaram mais os meus, vidrados naquele verde-como-sapinhos-cozidos, e os lábios dele encontram os seus, tão desajeitado quanto Potter sempre foi, e eu tenho que engolir.

Você disse, a única vez que me dirigiu a palavra, que não era culpa de ninguém se não minha, que tinha podido mudar as coisas e não o fiz, que virei as costas, traí e enganei, fiz do que tinha acontecido entre nós barato e vulgar quando, para você, não tinha sido. Sei que odiou chorar na minha frente, com a raiva que tinha guardado por mais de um ano brilhando em seus olhos, e você nunca foi mais linda. Eu deveria ter te beijado, mas isso exigiria uma atitude, e eu nunca fui bom em ter atitudes, e você literalmente me bateu por eu não reagir, e reforçou seu discurso.

Mas, no final, eu não tive a coragem de te contar de meus pequenos sacrifícios, de meu medo que fosse um erro, um passatempo, ou que valorizava cada momento que tivemos juntos mais do que todo o resto de minha vida. Eu não agi rápido o suficiente para consertar as coisas, e agora, você vive seu conto de fadas enquanto eu...


	8. The Gut

**The Gut**

Draco demorou muito tempo para ter coragem de enviar uma carta a Ginny. Uma carta onde ele pedia desculpas, onde ele abria seu coração e dizia tudo o que sentia, inclusive o medo de escrever para ela. Então a resposta veio. Era o que ele mais queria saber, mas fazia alguns dias que ela estava estava intacta em seu criado mudo. Agora era a hora de criar coragem para abri-la, e mesmo que ele estivesse ansioso, o medo lhe tirava a pressa.

Todo seu futuro pendia naquelas linhas, a resposta poderia transformá-lo de formas que ele não conseguia nem imaginar. Ginny já tinha conseguido fazer com que ele passasse por cima da covardia e dissesse o que realmente sentia. Não era tão fácil fazer isso novamente e descobrir o que ela pensava, não quando tinha admitido para si - e para ela - que suas opiniões importavam. Draco não costumava ligar tanto assim para a opinião dos outros.

Mas, no final, as palavras dela não eram um golpe de misericórdia, como ele esperava, nem uma elevação ao plano máximo de felicidade, como ele queria. Eram honestas, no entanto, claras e gentis, transbordando dos sentimentos que ele também tinha e das impossibilidades e dificuldades que qualquer um saberia apontar no relacionamento de ambos. Era uma resposta, mas não uma solução, e ele percebeu que tinha sido tolo em esperar que ela soubesse simplesmente resolver os problemas dele, ou dos dois. Teria que criar a coragem de fazer isso junto com ela, ou morrer tentando.

Era impressionante as coisas que a aquela mulher conseguia levá-lo a fazer.


	9. O Último e o Primeiro

**O Último e o Primeiro**

De todos os ex-namorados de Ginny, o que Draco tinha mais ciúme era Michael Corner. Podia não ter sido o mais intenso ou o grande amor da vida dela, mas foi seu primeiro beijo, e Draco nunca se perdoou por não ter tomado essa atitude.

De todos os ex-namorados de Ginny, o que Draco mais detestava ver era Dean Thomas. Podia não ter durado tanto ou ter sido o mais comentado, mas foi o primeiro homem dela, e Draco nunca se perdoou por não ter chegado cedo o suficiente.

De todos os ex-namorados de Ginny, o que Draco mais sentia inveja era Harry Potter. Podia não ter dado certo, mas ele seria sempre o primeiro amor da vida dela, e Draco nunca se perdoou por não poder competir com isso.

Ela achava graça, e até bonitinho quando ele deixava escapar atitudes que demonstravam essas opiniões, que guardava bem junto ao peito. Com as pontas dos dedos subindo por seu braço, com os olhos nos seus e um sorriso nos lábios, ela o lembrava que ele sempre seria seu último homem, seu último beijo e seu último amor. E, ao ser lembrado disso, ele concluía que não tinha agido mal afinal.


End file.
